U.S. Pat. No. 8,839,878, dated Sep. 23, 2014, “Device for collection of debris”, discloses a device which allows the debris on the ground surface to pass upwardly through the openings in a flexible planar member. The debris goes over inclined pick-up portions of the device and thence onto collection surfaces of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,646,141, dated Feb. 11, 2014, “Lawn sweeper assembly with adjustable brush assembly and hopper assembly and method of use thereof”, describes a lawn sweeper that uses a brush to sweep the debris into a hopper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,257, dated Aug. 31, 2010, “Debris collection device”, describes a device which uses a compression spring force trigger mechanism to eject the debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,968, dated Apr. 28, 1998, “Apparatus for removing debris from the ground”, describes a rotatable brush which lifts the debris upwardly. The debris is forced into the space between the brush and a guide member. The debris is ejected into a hopper after leaving the guide member.
It is an object of this invention to make a fast collection of the leaves and debris without having to bend forward to collect the debris from the lawn. A parallel-beams type collector having a row of horizontally elongated tines or thin rods is employed. The rods are chosen to be thin enough and the gaps between the thin rods are appropriately selected so that the forward frictional force is small when the thin rods are moving and penetrating through the grass. The leaves sitting above the grass are moved onto a receiving platform formed by the thin rods. The collection of the leaves and debris above the grass is made without getting the collector to touch the ground. The collection is faster with minimal labor forces. This new method of collection is preferred over other rake-based debris removal devices, brushes and other sweeping devices, as the rake and the sweeper usually touch the ground during the collection process. The contact with the ground creates frictional forces and increases the labor efforts in clearing the debris.
The present invention provides a cost effective, higher efficiency and attractive debris collecting device for removing the leaves and debris from the ground. It is easy to build, operate and maintain. It would eliminate back pains for many people who are working to make the environment better to enjoy.